With the rapid development of display technologies, touch panels have been gradually spreading throughout people's lives. According to a sensing manner, the touch panels can be classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels; and according to constitution, the touch panels can be divided into Add on Mode Touch Panels, On Cell Touch Panels, and In Cell Touch Panels.
Piezoelectric sensing technologies can detect an external force, and are gradually being applied to portable electronic display devices such as mobile phones or tablets to improve touch precision. However, when a conventional display device that implements the piezoelectric sensing technology detects a touch signal, a piezoelectric signal is also transmitted to an output terminal of a charge amplifier at the same time, and when it is desired to confirm the piezoelectric signal on a piezoelectric sensor after the detection of the touch is completed, the piezoelectric signal is no longer existing, thus the pressure detection is failed. Moreover, when a piezoelectric touch signal is detected by adopting a conventional technology, it is necessary to start some complicated, high-power circuits, which will greatly increase power consumption of a touch detection chip.
In view of this, there is an urgent need in the art for a signal detection circuit and a signal detection method which simultaneously collect touch signals and pressure signals and reduce power consumption of a chip.
It should be noted that the foregoing information disclosed in Background are only for the purpose of enhancement of the understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore the information can include information that does not constitute the prior art already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.